


Have Fun Storming the Castle!

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt U loosely based on The Princess Bride.  The Doctor is an inventor who lives in a small village in the country of Florin.  He leads a quiet life but has always longed for adventure.  He finds himself in the middle of one as he follows the trail of a horrible woman who has kidnapped the Princess Clara.  But he is not alone in this adventure.  He has hired a daring, brazen woman by the name of River Song to help him.  He shouldn't be interested in a woman like her, but as we know....  he is a bit.<br/>This work is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at an Alt Universe story. I'm playing pretty loose with The Princess Bride plot because quite simply, River would never be Buttercup. So don't let the beginning chapters fool you. This will be an Eleven/River fic by the time we get to the end.

In the country of Florin, there was a small picturesque village that sat on a hill. The village was just a few hours ride outside of Florintown, the capital city of Florin. In this village, there lived a man called The Doctor. He wasn’t a medical doctor, but he had gone to some fancy school and gotten a degree so everyone that knew him called him the Doctor. The Doctor was a tall, thin man whose pants were always too short for his legs and his shirts were always too short for his arms. His hazel eyes were kind, except when they weren’t, and his brown hair was always falling in his face. 

The Doctor was known to all as a kind man, willing to help anyone at a moment’s notice. He was an inventor many of his gadgets and inventions had caught the attention of very important people. He was an occasional adviser to the elderly king and the palace in Florintown used many of his innovations. He had helped them with indoor plumbing, timepieces, building methods, and he had even made a device to relieve the pain in the king’s back when riding a horse. These innovations had made him the wealthiest man in the village, not that he cared much for money.

The Doctor had a happy life in the village. He went back and forth to Florintown often and had many friends in both places. However, he had always longed for adventure. He wanted to travel and see the world. He wanted to find himself in a dangerous situation and think his way out of it. He wanted to save the day, like the hero in a novel. But he told himself that was silly and to concentrate on the happiness he found in Florin. 

The prettiest girl in the village was a farmer’s daughter named Clara. The family had no status, but because her beauty was known far and wide, she could have her pick of any man in the area. Because he was wealthy, Clara had set her sights on the Doctor. He was handsome, a bit weird but she could handle that, and because of his relationship with the palace he could help elevate her status in life.

The Doctor was shy around women and Clara’s beauty dazed him. He would avert his eyes and clumsily run his fingers through his hair or fiddle with something when she would flirt with him. She wasn't really getting anywhere with him, but she was determined and Clara always got what she wanted. She would drop by his shop almost every day to talk to him. She didn’t understand the things he was working on, but she listened and smiled as he talked on and on about whatever subject fascinated him that day. She would find him after church on Sunday and ask him to take a walk with her, she would invite him to supper at her family’s home or take him lunch when he was working in his workshop. 

The Doctor would smile and blush and talk to her, but he never made any move to push things forward. One day Clara kissed him on the cheek and he blushed all the way to his fingertips. She started kissing him on the cheek every time she parted with him. He would always smile and say “Oh thank you, Clara,” but he never kissed her back.

After a long time of flirting and no movement toward anything more, Clara was getting annoyed. She asked her father to step in and nudge things along. She coached him on exactly what to say and one Sunday afternoon the man when to see the Doctor.

“Doctor, you have been spending a lot of time with my daughter.”

“Oh have I? I guess so, I do see her quite often.”

“Well, I have to ask your intentions. Are you courting my daughter?”

“Courting?” The Doctor, choked and coughed. “Uh, I hadn’t really….”

“Well, I know you are of the age a man should be married, and my daughter is quite the catch, quite the catch indeed. She would make a fine wife, one a man could be proud of. She would take good care of any man that takes good care of her. I know you would be able to take good care of my Clara. You know, all men should have such a wife. It’s odd when a man doesn’t marry, people talk.”

“They do?” the Doctor considered, “Yes, I suppose they do.”

“So, don’t you think you should be thinking about finding a wife?”

“Yes, I suppose you are right. I should do that.”

“And do you think you could take care of Clara and treat her well?”

“Yes, yes I could do that.”

“So do you wish my consent to marry Clara.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Then you have it. I suspect you will want to talk to her immediately. I’ll send her over to see you.”

The Doctor blinked at the closed door. He had just agreed to ask Clara to marry him. How had that happened? Did he want to marry her? Well, it was true that a man needed a wife, and Clara was certainly a prize to be won. He didn’t deny her beauty affected him. And she seemed to like him. Yes, why not? It would be nice to have someone to cook for him and children… he hadn’t even considered that. Having a son or a daughter would be very nice indeed.

Clara knocked and came in to his shop. “Hello, Doctor. My father said you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes, Clara. Uh, so it seems that I would like a wife. Would you be my wife?”

Clara was shocked, and a bit angry. “That’s it? That’s how you woo a woman to be your wife? I have to say no until you can show me a bit more warmth and affection. I need to know that the man I marry truly wants me.” Clara crossed her arms and turned her back to him in a huff. 

The Doctor was sad. He hadn’t meant to offend her. He didn’t have any sort of experience at these things. But he could make a speech if that is what she wanted. He was brilliant at making speeches. 

“I’m sorry, Clara. Let me try again. Please?”

Clara smiled a bit to herself. Oh yes, he would eat right out of the palm of her hand. She turned around and sat in a nearby chair. “I’m sorry, I just had my feelings a bit hurt. Please, do try again.”

The Doctor thought for a moment. He was well read and knew how books always presented this romantic moment. He could do that. He could be like a character in a fairy tale. He dropped to one knee in front of her chair.

“Clara Oswald, you are beautiful. You are the moon and stars and all the planets in all the heavens to me. It would do me a great honor if you would agree to be my wife.”

Clara smiled her beautiful smile and said, “Yes, Doctor. I will be your wife.” She stood and threw her arms around his neck. “You may kiss me now.” Before the Doctor could even think about it, Clara pressed her lips to his. The Doctor’s arms flailed a bit, not knowing what to do with them. He hadn’t kissed a woman since his dear mother had died. But it was nice. Clara smelled nice and her lips were soft and he decided kissing wasn’t so bad.

In the days to come, the Doctor’s life didn’t change much. Clara and her mother were handling all of the wedding arrangements. He continued to work in his workshop and Clara would come by for visits. The only real difference was the addition of stolen chaste kisses here and there. 

The next week, four finely dressed men rode into town. From the way the men were dressed, everyone knew they were royal messengers. But they were not from the Florin King, the uniforms were different. They asked directions to the Doctor’s house and were promptly knocking on his door.

Something important must be happening so Clara rushed over as fast as she could. “Clara!” the Doctor exclaimed when she opened the door, “I’m going to Canton!”

“Canton? That’s a three week journey from here. What are you talking about going to Canton?”

“The King and Queen of Canton want me to come and assist them with the building of their new palace. The last time they visited Florin, they had admired all the improvements to the castle I had made. They wish for me to come at once. This will be quite an adventure to travel to such a far off place, and I can’t wait to have an adventure.”

“But we are to be married soon!” 

“We can be married when I return. I won’t be gone long, just a few months. And I will return with fine Cantonese wood and furnishings for our new home.”

Clara’s eyes widened at that. She would be the envy of everyone in the county if she had Cantonese furniture in her home. “Well, if you insist. But I am very put out that we have to wait to be married.”

“Of course, dear. I am sorry.”

“When will you leave?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. Will you come and kiss me goodbye?”

The Doctor left with the messengers the next day. Six weeks later, the Oswald family received news that the Cantonese ship that the Doctor had been sailing on had been attacked by the Dread Pirate Davros. Everyone knew that the Dread Pirate Davros never took prisoners alive and that the Doctor was surely dead. Clara was very sad that the life she had planned for herself would not happen now. What was she to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Harold was the only son of the King and Queen of Florin. Prince Harold of Florin was by most accounts handsome, talented with a sword, and a charming man. However, the people that knew him knew that his heart was dark. He was a brutal tyrant that loved to torture anyone weaker than himself. In fact, he insisted that his inner circle call him Master. 

He hated his father, the king, and couldn’t wait for the old man to die. This father loved peace and the status quo and being friendly with their neighbors. It made Harold miserable. Harold was itching to be the king. He knew he would be a great king and he would make Florin a superpower. He would invade the neighboring countries, taking in more and more territory until he was ruling an empire. If only the old man would die.

But there were things he could do now and he had a plan. The first step in that plan was to get a wife. He really had no use for a wife, he could take any woman he wanted and the last thing he needed was a woman that had any power to come in and mess with his plans. But a wife, a queen, was necessary in the people’s eyes. He knew that he had to keep his own people relatively happy if they were going to support him during the years and years of war it would take to make Florin what he wanted it to be. And a wife would go a long way with the idiot peasants.

Harold sat in an ornate chair, looking down at his best friend and most trusted adviser, Naismith. “Naismith, I told you, I don’t want to marry a princess from another realm. I don’t want any family of consequence to be able to interfere in what I want to do. Let’s find someone common with no family to speak of.”

“A commoner? You cannot marry a commoner. This woman will be queen of Florin. A commoner is beneath you, Master.”

“Then find one that the people will not believe is below me. There must be someone who is beloved by all.”

Naismith thought for a minute. “You know, there is a girl in the village where the Doctor lives, or used to live. She is known as the most beautiful girl in all of Florin. She really is too, she is quite beautiful. She was the Doctor’s fiancee when he disappeared. He’s been gone about a year so she should be out of mourning by now. You know, it could be spun into a great story.. her broken heart healed by Prince Harold.”

“I like it. Bring her to the palace.”

After dinner with Clara, Prince Harold rubbed his hands in glee. She was beautiful, charming, and not of great intelligence. She was perfect. Very quickly the Prince extended an offer of marriage to her which she happily accepted. 

In a week’s time, he was standing on a balcony addressing the crowd of subjects below him. 

“My people! A month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves. I found her to be so special, that I knew there was none other but she to be my bride. I know that you will all agree with me. Would you like to meet her?”

The crowd shouted in the affirmative and so Harold walked back into the doorway and pulled Clara out with him. 

“Please meet, the Princess Clara!”

Clara was dressed in a beautiful red gown and her dark hair was curled and placed just so. Her beauty and happiness radiated across the entire crowd. The people cheered and Clara waved. Everyone was smiling and happy except one man in the back of the crowd, with long scraggly hair and a scraggly beard.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor sat alone in a dark corner of a pub in Florintown. The pub was loud and joyous, everyone was celebrating the news of the Prince’s engagement, everyone except the Doctor and he was happy to be ignored by the crowd. 

“Doctor, is that you?” He heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Dorium. Dorium was a large portly fellow that he had known for years. Dorium had once been an adviser to the king and was now known as a guy who knew people, who knew things, and could get you any strange item you needed. 

“Keep your voice down,” the Doctor said as Dorium sat down. “From what I have heard, everyone thinks I’m dead. Apparently I’ve been dead for a while and everyone is so happy that Clara was able to move on and find love again after my demise. How did I die supposedly?”

“Well, your ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Davros. Davros never leaves anyone alive. “

“Well, yes. There was that.”

“Why don’t you come stay with me tonight? You look weary and in need of a friend.”

The Doctor nodded. They stood and the Doctor left a few coins on the table and followed Dorium out. 

In front of Dorium’s cozy fire, after a bath and a shave, the Doctor recounted the story of his survival. “When Davros attacked, I was on the deck of the ship, working on a new navigation tool. I saw what rubbish the ship’s captain was using and I knew I could find a better way. When we were boarded by the pirates and then lined up on the deck, I was still clutching the device in my hand. Davros has quite a keen mind and figured out immediately what I was working on. They killed everyone on board. Everyone except me.

“I was scared to death, I tell you. I was put in a small room and when Captain Davros came in he asked me about the device. I explained that it wasn’t finished yet, but I told him all about how I expected it to work when it was finished. He nodded his head and said ‘Ok, you may stay and work on it tomorrow.’

“I worked all day the next day and the Captain came in at the end of the day and asked my progress. I showed him what I had and he nodded and said ‘Ok, you may stay and work on it again tomorrow.’

“For three days that went on and on the third day when I had it finished he took the device away without a word. A couple of his men came in a little later and pulled me out of my little room. I thought for sure I was a dead man. But they took me down into the hold and the Captain was there. He pointed to a winch system that was broken. ‘Make this better.’ And I did.

“So I set about fixing things on the ship. Slowly, the Captain started talking to me, having longer conversations and we eventually became friends. When I was done fixing everything on the ship, we were all the way in the Caribbean. He took me to the home he had there. He had a splendid mansion on a hilltop and a room full of gadgets and inventions that had had collected from all over. We worked on many things together, it was actually great fun. Davros is very intelligent and we had many conversations about literature and philosophy and how we thought the world worked. I really lost all track of time. Then one day I saw a ship from Canton and I remembered that I had obligations. I knew that I had made promises that I needed to keep.

“I asked Davros if I could go home. When I told him I had such a beautiful fiancée waiting for me, he sent me on my way with a bag of gold for the journey.

“And here I am. Home on the day that it is announced that Clara and Prince Harold are engaged. The Prince is a terrible person, Dorium. I know you know as well as I do, but if she marries him she could be queen one day. I cannot interfere with that.”

Dorium nodded. “Well, stay here tonight and we will figure out next steps in the morning. I can’t speak about Clara, but I for one know that Florin is a better place with you in it.”

\------------

The next morning, there was chaos in the streets. Princess Clara had been kidnapped in the night. Dorium rushed in and woke the Doctor, telling him the horrible news.

“Well, the Prince is a very talented hunter and tracker it is said. Prince Harold will find her quickly, I’m sure,” the Doctor said coming in to the main room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

The voice came from a very handsome man sitting near the fire. He was very slick and very polished and had an air of confidence that the Doctor hadn’t seen on anyone since Davros. 

“Doctor, this is my friend Jack Harkness. Jack is in the same business I am in, the trade of secrets. But Jack has a much better method of obtaining them than I do. That handsome face of his, and willingness to use it to get into the bedroom of anyone he needs to, gets him access to a lot of important people and their information.

“He’s here because Jack believes that Prince Harold had something to do with Clara’s disappearance.”

“What? But that’s impossible!”

“Is it? We were just saying last night about how the prince is despicable. You and I have both spent time in the palace. You have heard the whisperings, I know you have even seen for yourself. He never liked you, Doctor. He's fixed his wrath on you a few times. “

“But this? To go to this level? And why?”

“Because he wants a war,” Jack interrupted. “If he can blame Guilder for Princess Clara’s disappearance, then the country will back him in a war against them.”

“Guilder is our ally. Why would he want war with them?”

“Because he wants power. He wants to rule a lot more land than he currently does. I suspect that as soon as he is king, he will be invading one country after another. Guilder is just a good start.”

“War? Really?” The Doctor considered for a moment. It was a believable theory. A fire has to start with a spark, and the kidnapping of Clara could be just that kind of spark. He had to admit that he had been surprised to hear that the prince had been interested in marrying Clara, but now everything seemed to fit.

“So what can we do? Can we expose the Prince?” the Doctor asked.

Jack shook his head, “We have no proof. The man is very clever and his friends are loyal.”

“So we need to get proof. How do we do that?”

“Well, we could find Clara and whoever took her.”

The Doctor looked at both of them like they were crazy. “We? Like as in me and you?”

“Well, I certainly can’t go traipsing after a lost princess. I’m old and fat and have no skills,” Dorium said. “Doctor, I think it will have to be you.”

“Me?”

Jack nodded. “I can’t go. It wouldn’t do to have my face associated with any of this. I need to be able to stay out of it so I can continue to gather intelligence. Dorium tells me that you have just spent a year with the Dread Pirate Davros. Surely you picked up some skills from them.”

“Well, they tried to teach me how to fight. I’m much better with my hands than with a sword, that’s for sure.”

“We have to do something. None of us want Florin at war, and we certainly don't want Harold to have the absolute power he would have if that happened. And what if his invasion is unsuccessful? We could end up being the subjects of another realm. We have to step in. I have an idea,” Jack said. “I know someone. A skilled tracker and you’ve never met anyone more talented with a sword. Doesn’t mind slashing people through the heart for the right price. I believe she’s available. “

“She?”

“Don’t worry. Her name is River Song and she is hands down the best sword for hire in Florin. I’ve never seen a more skilled fighter. I’d trust her with my life.” Jack said, adding under his breath “when she’s sober.”

Dorium walked over to the Doctor and put his hand on his shoulder, “Doctor, there is no one else to help Clara. Her father died right after the Prince took an interest in her.” At the Doctor's suspicious look he nodded. “Fits doesn't it? You may be the only person who cares about Clara enough to do this. If you will pay River Song, she will help you try to save Clara.”

“I have known you a lot of years., Doctor You have always longed for adventure. You have just spent a year with pirates and now you are needed to save the life of a young beautiful girl. You may also end up saving Florin herself.”

“What makes you think she is still alive?” The Doctor asked.

Jack replied, “He’ll need her to be killed on Guilder soil. I also suspect that the kidnappers won’t hurry straight to the Guilder capital. He’s going to want to go for maximum drama. If their wedding date is in a month, I wouldn’t expect her to be killed before then. They’ll want to keep her somewhere, then have her murdered in the capital right before the wedding date. If it were me, I’d want her body found on the palace grounds.”

The Doctor looked at both of them. Him? He had to go after Clara? Well, at least he would have some help. “Okay.” The Doctor sighed. “Get me River Song.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jack brokered the deal with River Song and took her the Doctor’s gold in payment. Dorium helped the Doctor get outfitted with a horse and a sword. When the sun was setting, they all met at Dorium’s house for dinner. When the Doctor saw the woman following Jack into the house, he thought “Yowza!”

Being with the pirates for a year had opened his eyes to all kinds of women, but he had never seen a woman that captured his interest like this. She was dressed like a man, wearing pants and boots. Her grey/green tunic was belted with a wide brown leather belt and she had a beautifully made sword at her hip. She may have been dressed like man, but a man she certainly was not. 

Her hair was a riot of blonde curls. The curls almost had a life of their own. He’d never seen hair like that, wild and untamed but beautiful. Her tunic fit just so to give a glimpse of ample cleavage. And the belt showed off a small waist and wide hips. Oh yes, she was a woman and the Doctor was very aware.

She strode over to the Doctor and stuck out her hand, “River Song.” 

He took her hand and shook it. “I’m the Doctor.”

“So we are off to save the love of your life? Sorry that the one you love got chosen by that rotten Harold.”

Did he love Clara? He didn't know. But his feelings for her didn’t matter now. She didn’t have anyone else who would care if Harold killed her, so that meant he had to.

Jack had received intel that suggested the kidnapper was a woman who had two men helping her and apparently they were headed toward the Desert of Despair. If they were going that way, they were certainly going to take the long way around. The group discussed plans long into the night and River and the Doctor would leave at first light. 

River was about to leave for the night when the Doctor said, “Can I trust you, River Song?”

She turned back to him with a suggestive smile on her face. “If you like. But where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Should I continue? Is anyone interested to see where this goes?


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and River sat off at first light. When they got out of town, they rode quickly toward the desert. They had been riding all morning when they first saw the desert shimmering on the horizon. They stopped and let the horses drink at a stream and fill their extra water skins.

They sat in the grass and ate a meager lunch. Bread, a little cured meat, and some cheese. “I have some apples in my bag, Ms Song, if you would like one.”

“Call me River,” she said. “Let's keep the apples a bit longer. We may be glad of them in the desert. When we get there, we will need to search along the edges until we can find the way they went. They had to have started the crossing somewhere near here if they were in a hurry to get away from Florintown. If we can find a trail, we can follow them.”

The Doctor nodded but he didn't like this idea one bit. They were going to travel across the Desert of Despair? No one crossed the desert unless they had to. 

River watched the man she was with. He survived the Dread Pirate Davros, so he must be special in someway. She had heard that he was clever and she knew many of his inventions, but he did not seem like the type to be fighting against pirates and kidnappers. 

“You must love the Princess very much to be taking this journey, Doctor,” she said, watching him.

“Well, uh..... I'm sure Jack and Dorium told you that there isn't anyone else who would go. And no one wants to see Florin at war except Harold.” 

River nodded, taking note that the Doctor did not mention loving Clara. So if he didn't love her, he must be bound by something else. Honor? Duty? Stupidity? 

The Doctor noticed River's sword again. She had taken it off and it was laying next to her in the grass. “Your sword is beautifully worked,” he said as he reached out his hand to touch it.

River yanked it from him, “Do not touch my sword!” she said angrily, her eyes flashing.

The Doctor cringed back, “I'm sorry. I just wanted to see it a bit closer.”

River's face became a mask. “I apologize for yelling. I just would prefer if you did not touch my sword.” She got up and started packing up her horse.

The Doctor watched her. That was strange. She seemed awfully possessive and she had been so angry. It seemed like a bit of an overreaction. He got up, packed his things, and they left. 

They reached the edge of the desert before sundown. River pointed to some cliffs in the distance. “Let's go there and camp for the night. In the morning we will be able to see for a distance, and hopefully will spot the trail.”

As they rode along, they did not see the two figures standing high on the cliff watching the two small figures coming toward them in the distance. 

The man turned to the woman and said, “Do you think they are following us?”

The woman, a short hateful woman who wore an eyepatch said, “That would be inconceivable. We were very careful, no one knows we came this way. The Prince said he would lead the search party in the opposite direction, and no one cares about that stupid girl enough to look for her.”

“But they are coming toward us, and there is nothing this way that would draw a traveler. We should be cautious. Kidnapping is nasty business.”

“Fine!” the woman in the eyepatch said. “Get close to them and listen. Find out who they are. If they are after the Princess, kill them. You know where we are headed, meet us there.”

The man, Skree, nodded and watched the pair grow closer. 

\------

River and the Doctor took a trail that led to the top of the cliff. It was a rocky, flat place that felt as dry as the desert it overlooked. They had left their horses below where there was still some grass and now River stood with her hands on her hips in the failing light. “Yes, this is a good spot. In the morning we should be able to see if anyone has traveled across the desert for miles in either direction. This will give us a good start on finding the Princess Clara.”

“Well that didn't take long,” Skree said, stepping out from behind a large boulder. “And it won't take much longer to kill you.” Skree drew the sword from his hip. 

River narrowed her eyes at Skree. “Kill us? Why do you want to kill us?”

Skree was confident. He saw no reason to lie to her, she would be dead in a few minutes. “You are trying to find Princess Clara. We can't have that. The Prince gave orders.” Skree lifted his sword, “Are you a screamer? I love a screamer.”

“Oh, I am a screamer all right, but trust me, neither one of your swords will get close enough to me for you to find out.” River said as she drew her sword from her hip calmly. 

Skree said, “A woman? “ looking at the Doctor. “You expect me to duel a woman?” 

“Don't think you can measure up?” she said and looked toward his crotch. “Yes, it looks rather disappointing.”

Skree hated a woman with a smart mouth. “You will pay for your impertinence, woman,” and he lunged at her with the sword. River easily deflected his blade and stepped out of the way. 

The Doctor backed away from them instinctively as River leaned her hip against a nearby rock. “Fancy yourself a swordsman, do you?” she said, sounding bored, twirling her sword.

Skree was angry, but apparently she thought she could duel him. It was time to be serious. He launched an attack at her. Swords clanged, feet shuffled and the Doctor's jaw dropped. He watched as they covered the terrain, swords meeting over and over. River was amazing. Not only was she obviously extremely skilled, she was beautiful and graceful with the sword. It was like she was dancing.

Skree was also impressed with the woman's skill, but where it intrigued the Doctor, it just made Skree even more angry. “Yes, you are skilled, but you are not better than me,” he grunted in a fit of anger and he pinned River to one of the boulders.

“Oh Sweetie, there is something I should tell you,” River said seductively. She pushed her face up, quickly kissing a surprised Skree. “I am not left handed.”

In his surprise, River pushed him off of her and attacked. Her sword flew against his and very quickly Skree's sword is in the dirt. River pushed the tip of her sword against his heart.

“You don't work for the Prince. Who do you work for?” she demanded, breathing heavily.

“I know who you are. Your kiss has betrayed you. You are River Song. Admit it.”

“With pride,” River said.

“Oh, but I know your real name. Madam Kovorian will be very happy to see you.”

All of the color drained from River's face. And without a second thought, she pushed the sword through Skree's heart.

The Doctor was dumbfounded. He was absolutely memorized by River Song. Her swordplay was beautiful and she was obviously brave. She hadn't even been afraid of that man, not until he said something about a Madam Kovorian. She was was ruthless, no doubt and quite brazen. She had used sexual innuendo as a weapon. He shouldn't like that, but he kind of did a bit. 

The Doctor walked over to her and handed her his water skin. He had so many questions but he could tell from the look in her eye that she did not want to talk. “I'm going to go find some wood for a fire. It will be dark soon.” he said and left her to her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Doctor came back, Skree's body was gone, or at least it was out of sight. River helped him build a fire and that's when he saw the bright red on her arm.

“River, you're hurt!” he said, taking her arm. 

“It's fine. Just a scratch.” she said, pulling her arm away. 

“No, let me see,” the Doctor said. When River pulled away again, he set his eyes on her. “River, I spent a year with pirates. I know something about sword wounds. And you got that because of me. Please let me look at it. “

River saw that he was determined so she nodded. He looked at her arm through the tear in her tunic and make a noise. “Roll up your sleeve so I can get a better look at that.”

River sat down on a rock and did as she was told. The Doctor rummaged through his pack and brought over a strip of cloth and his water. He carefully rinsed the blood away, his eyes concerned. River was surprised at his gentleness. He went back to his pack and brought back a small jar. “This is deeper than you think it is, but this should help.”

River winced when he touched the wound with the salve. “Sorry,” the Doctor whispered, tending to her wound. River was not used to a man taking care of her. No one had taken care of her like this since her parents were alive, and certainly no man had never done it. It felt strange, but nice to have the Doctor worried about such a minor little scratch. He wrapped the cloth around her arm and tied it securely. “There, all better.” He smiled up at her. 

River found herself smiling back. “Thank you.”

As darkness fully engulfed them, that sat in front of the fire and ate. “River,” the Doctor asked, “where did you learn to fight?”

Her first instinct was to lie to him, but she thought better of it. She wasn't going to tell him the whole truth, but for some reason she didn't want to lie to him. “Mostly in Nyan. I traveled around a lot, but I spent many years studying in Nyan.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you study swordplay so intently? It's obvious that you have mastered it. Why did you devote yourself to it? I mean, it's not something you see every day, a beautiful woman who is a master with a sword.”

“Maybe that's why, because it's not something you see everyday.”

“River...”

“Doctor, we have a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep.” 

The Doctor watched her get ready to sleep. He put his things away also and laid down, but he knew that he wouldn't sleep soon. Too many questions were running through his mind. “What had driven her to a life with a sword in her hand? Who was Kovorian to her? Why had the man said he knew her real name? Why would she have a different name? Had he really told her she was beautiful?”

The next morning, River and the Doctor stood on the cliff looking over the desert. “Have you ever heard of the Sahara Desert, River?” River shook her head. “Well, the Sahara is a vast desert that stretches across a whole continent. The desert is covered in sand and it gathers in large drifts or dunes. Technically, any area that has little rainfall and is inhospitable for plant or animal life can be a desert........”

The Doctor went on for a while, explaining the different kinds of deserts. What we need to know at this time is that the Desert of Despair was not a sand covered desert like the Sahara. The area was just a rather barren, dusty rocky area. There were a few scrubby trees here and there and a few scrubby areas of brush and rock formations. 

“Doctor,” River interrupted him, “I am not seeing any types of tracks.”

The Doctor frowned, but then he ran to his pack and pulled out something and handed it to River. “Here, try this.” 

She took the object from him and said, “What is it?”

“Well, you know how a spyglass works, right? Magnifying far off objects through a lens? Well, I thought, wouldn't two be better? It's like a double spyglass, one for each eye. Just pull here and they will extend.”

River put the device up to her eyes and pulled. She smiled and laughed in delight, “This is wonderful Doctor, I can see such detail! You made these?”

The Doctor smiled, rocking back on his heals. He watched her looking through the glasses, pleased that he could impress her. “River, why do you think it's called the Desert of Despair? It doesn't seem very depressing. A bit barren yes, but it's not that wide. It's not like we would be lost for...”

“Tracks! Looks like a few horses and a wagon.” River handed him back the spyglasses and started picking up her things. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

River and the Doctor followed the wagon tracks across the desert. They didn't want to go too fast because they needed the horses to keep their stamina. The Doctor told River about his year with the pirates while they rode. River liked to watch him telling the story. He would gesture wildly, so much so that he almost fell off his horse several times. He had quite the flair for storytelling, being quite dramatic at the appropriate times and funny when the story called for it. She barely felt the hours passing. Maybe he was right, this was not a Desert of Despair when you hand an enjoyable companion along. 

“River,” the Doctor said, breaking her from her thoughts. “River!” 

“Sorry, what is it Doctor?” River said, a bit embarrassed at her thoughts. She was no young girl to be caught unaware from thinking too much about a man.

“We should think about stopping over there.”

River looked to the place he was pointing. It didn't look like much to her, just a few scraggly trees. They had seen these scraggly trees the whole day. But she didn't argue and they turned that way.

When they reached the trees, the Doctor hopped down off his horse and got his pack out. “Go over there, in the middle of the trees. Does the dirt feel soft?”

“Softer than the dirt over there. “

The Doctor nodded. “Here, take my sword. Yours is too beautiful to ruin. Dig down in the dirt with it, as deep as you can get.” 

“What am I doing?”

“As you're told.”

River gave him a look, but took his sword and dug down into the dirt. When she had dug as deep as she could, the Doctor brought over the contraption he had been putting together from various things. “Is your pack magic?” River asked as he sat down on the ground.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I think it's bigger on the inside. You have so much stuff!”

The Doctor laughed, his eyes glittering up at her. “Watch this, Ms. Song.”

The Doctor started pulling on a part of the contraption. He pulled it straight up and then back down again and again, until a small trickle of water began to come out of a spout on the side. “A suction pump, right out of the ground?” River said in surprise. “Doctor, you are a genius.”

The Doctor smiled and straightened the sleeves of his tunic. “Well, I do what I can.”

“The trees in a circle, right? That's how you knew this was the right spot.” 

The Doctor nodded, pleased that she figured it out. They stayed there for a few hours, giving water to the horses and themselves, everyone resting in the meager shade of the trees. When darkness fell, River thought the moon was bright enough for them to go on. It was cooler at night. They pressed on, not talking in the darkness. They were tired, but River didn't want to stop. She felt they would reach the other side soon and the Doctor was happy enough to follow her instincts. 

When the sun came up, they were on a grassy plain. They could see trees in the distance that looked like the edge of a forest. They rode forward and soon found themselves riding along the side of an ancient rock wall. After an hour or so, they found a man sitting on the rock wall, a very large man. A giant of a man, really. The Doctor had never seen a man so large. When they got up close to him, River said, “Brutus, I should have known.”

The large man climbed down from the wall and stood before them. He was still taller than they were, and they still sat on their horses. 

“You know me?”

“Yes, I do. And your friend Skree, who I was happy to dispatch when we found him.”

“You killed Skree? You are the ones following us?”

“Yes.”

“Who are you?” the giant asked.

River got down from her horse, so the Doctor did too. She drew her sword. “I am River Song.”

Brutus made a face that the Doctor couldn't quite figure out. He lookeed back and forth between them, but neither of them gave him a clue of what was going on.

“I should kill you for killing Skree, for following us. But Madame has been looking for you for a long time. She would be happy with me if I brought you to her. “

“Don't worry, Brutus, I'll make that choice for you. You aren't going to be doing either.” River said with a hardness to her voice that the Doctor didn't like. Brutus dove for River, but she tumbled out of the way. The Doctor was frightened. If this... giant got his hands on River, he would surely crush her too quickly for her to get away. His hands alone were enormous. All he would need would be to get one hand on her head and.... The Doctor looked around, looking for something he could use. If he could get on the giant's back, maybe he could distract him from River. Maybe he could put the thing to sleep the way Davros's first mate had shown him. The Doctor scampered up the wall and when River and the giant came close, the Doctor jumped on his back. 

Brutus screamed in a rage, and bucked trying to get the Doctor to let go. But the Doctor was long and his lanky limbs came in handy to hold on around the giant's neck and body. River was angry. Now, she couldn't run Brutus through with her sword because she could hurt the Doctor. But, she did see that that the Doctor had provided quite a good distraction. She slashed at Brutus' legs, hacking into one like a tree trunk, then quickly moving out of the way of his arms. 

As Brutus buckled to the ground, the Doctor was thrown off. River quickly ran over and ran her sword across Brutus' throat. 

“River!,” the Doctor panted, getting up. “You didn't have to kill him!”

“Of course I did.”

“No, you didn't! Between the two of us, we could have incapacitated him and tied him up without killing him.”

River looked at the Doctor. What kind of world had he lived in that he didn't think killing was necessary to save yourself?

The Doctor looked at River. What kind of world had she lived in that she thought killing was necessary to get out of a situation when thinking through it would work?

They looked at each other for a long moment. River broke it first, cleaning her sword on Brutus's clothes and then getting back on her horse. 

The Doctor stood, still staring at her. Who was this woman? But when she started to ride away, he quickly got on his horse. He followed her in silence. But his silence didn't last long.

“River, you knew him. You knew him and the other one.”

“Yes.”

“They said Madame Kovorian was looking for you.”

“Yes.”

“Well, what in the blazes is going on here? Who are you? Who is Madame Kovorian?” the Doctor said, still angry at her for killing Brutus.

“It doesn't matter.” she said, not looking at him.

“River..”

“It doesn't matter! I promised you I would help get :Princess Clara back, not tell you my life story. And I will help you get her back. Then we will part and that will be that.” River's back was straight and the Doctor knew she wouldn't tell him any more.

They came to a small, clear stream in the trees and stopped. They secured the horses but they were both so exhausted that they only other thing they did was take down their bed rolls and they quickly fell asleep on the soft earth.


	8. Chapter 8

When River awoke, it was morning again and the Doctor was already up and busy. He had already gathered wood and was building a fire. River got up and stretched. “I'm going to go see if I can find something for us to eat. A rabbit or something. Would that be okay?” She was still a little irritated at him for questioning her about killing people to save their lives.

The Doctor nodded and went back to his work. River took her sword and some rope and followed the stream. She set up a few snares and kept walking, not wanting to face the conversation that she would have to have with the Doctor. She knew where she was, and knew now where they had taken Clara. 

The stream trickled over some rocks and dropped over an edge. It wasn't a long drop, no taller than she was, but at the bottom the water collected in a pool. It was clear and quiet and River thought that a quick bath would help. If she could wash all that desert dirt off, then she would feel better and if she felt better, the talk would go better. 

Meanwhile the Doctor was feeling badly about how he has spoken to River. She was right, he had hired her to help him find Clara, not tell him all her secrets. But, he still wished that she would. For some reason he found himself wanting her to confide in him. He wanted to know everything about her, but he wouldn't push her. 

He had the wood laid out ready to go, but she wasn't back yet. He found some mushrooms and some wild onions nearby and he got those ready. When she still wasn't back, he decided to go and find her. He tried to be quiet, he didn't want to startle any game she was chasing, but of course he wasn't. He stumbled through the brush and almost tripped one of the snares she had laid out. He was walking and heard a soft singing. He stopped and listened. It was River. He followed the singing and all of the sudden he was overlooking a pool of water, with River standing right in the middle of it without a stitch of clothing on.

He quickly backed away from the edge, knowing he should turn around and walk away, but he didn't. He couldn't help himself. Something drew him back to the edge, his eyes slowly peeking over and he watched her. Her body was beautiful. Soft curves everywhere. The swell of her perky breasts, the curve of her hip, even her muscled arms looked soft as she tried to pull the tangles from her hair. His fingers itched to help her, to join her and run his fingers through her hair, down across her breasts, then over her hips and down her legs. He noticed one of her legs had a nasty red mark covering it, burn scar it looked like. But it didn't matter, she was gorgeous. His eyes were tracing the journey his hands were aching for but when he saw her head start to move up toward where he was, he quickly ducked out of sight. 

As much as he wanted to, he did not chance another peek. He turned around and went back to the camp. His body was burning. He was flush with embarrassment, but he was also flush with desire. He may not have known about women when he shared chaste kisses with Clara, but being with the pirates had changed that. He knew what being with a woman could be like now, and he was imaging every little thing that being with River's body would feel like.

By the time he got back to the camp, his pants were uncomfortably tight. He tried to remember all of the reasons he was upset with her, the reasons that he was wary of her, and right at that moment he couldn't remember a single one.

River came back to the camp later with one rabbit. “I found a pool just downstream a little if you would like to go wash. I'll clean the rabbit and put him on the fire while you are washing.”

“Great idea, I think I will do that right now. Thank you River,” the Doctor said, turning away from her to stand. 

He hurried away and River sighed. He was still upset with her. He wouldn't be any happier when she told him that she knew where Clara was being kept. But why did she care if he was upset with her or not? She had his gold, that's what she was here for. She would do a good job, and damn him if he didn't like her methods. “Why did this man get under her skin so?” she demanded herself. Why was she even considering telling him the story she had told no one?

When the Doctor got back he was feeling better, but not entirely relaxed. The smell of roasting meat overrode whatever anxiety he was feeling and his stomach growled. He sat down and chanced a glance at River. He hair was drying and it was making the most beautiful corkscrew curls around her face. He wanted to touch one desperately. He was fighting himself when River spoke up, “I know where we are going.”

The Doctor's face snapped up and met her eyes. “You do?”

“Yes. You have already correctly assumed that I know Madame Kavorian. Well, I _knew_ her is the better term. I haven't been anywhere near her in many many years. But I know this area, I have been here before. We are still in Florin, but very close to the Guilder border. Kavorian has a 'place' near here that she uses. She has been away from Florin for many years. I suspect that Harold knew she was the best and his offer brought her back. She would have thought this place to be the perfect hideout. Once it's time, it will be easy to get into Guilder from here and get to the capital.”

“How do you know her?”

“I really don't want to talk about it, and it doesn't concern you. But I see the question in your eyes,. No I never kidnapped for money, I was never a willing part of any of her evil plots. I know that I'm not telling you the whole truth, but I need you to trust me.”

“Trust you?” the Doctor asked angrily, “You are a sword for hire. You take whatever job will pay. You easily killed two men recently and you won't tell me anything about yourself. But you want me to trust you? You know the woman who kidnapped Clara but you won't tell me how or why. You won't tell me how you became what you are. I've told you my whole life story the past 2 days and you won't tell me anything. You obviously don't trust me either. Why should we start trusting each other now?”

Before River turned her head, he saw the sadness in her eyes. The Doctor cursed. The truth was that he did trust her, but all of these secrets were driving him crazy. 

“River, I'm sorry. I do trust you, I do. I just got a bit upset. I think I'm just hungry,” the Doctor said, trying to smooth things over.

They ate in silence, the Doctor stealing a few glances River's way. Without wanting to, he started to remember seeing her in the pool. He remembered seeing the bandage still on her arm and he thought maybe he should check it. 

He went and got the salve from his pack, not asking her permission. She didn't look at him, but let him roll up her sleeve and look at the wound. He applied more salve and a clean bandage. “This is looking better,” he said, tying the new bandage off. 

“Thank you,” River said softly, touching his hand.

“I am sorry I was cross with you,” he said, getting up to put away his things. 

“No, you are right. There is a story to be told. But first we have a choice to make,” she said. “The short way to her hideout is through the Fire Swamp. Kavorian is afraid of the Fire Swamp. She would have taken the long way around, through these woods. If we go through the Fire Swamp, it should save us a whole day. That's a day shorter that Clara is with that woman, and trust me, if you love Clara you want her out of that woman's hands as quickly as possible.”

“We'd never survive the Fire Swamp,” the Doctor said.

“Nonsense,” River said. “I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to up the rating on the whole story after writing this chapter, realizing that I wanted to take things to a bit more adult level. Not that killing two people wasn't already adult.
> 
> "Skip on to the Fire Swamp, that sounded good." Not yet my dears, we have a story to hear first.


	9. Chapter 9

River had never told her story to anyone, not her whole story. She still wasn't sure this was the right time to do it, but something about the Doctor was different. He made her want to share who she was.

“I grew up in a small village in Guilder near the sea,” River started, “my mother and father were very much in love and I had a happy childhood. My father was a swords maker, just like his father before him. My family have been swords makers ever since the Romans occupied this land and the craft of making Centurion swords passed down through my family. My father was the only one known near and far who could make a sword in the Centurion style. But that wasn't all he did. He made beautiful swords, the best you have ever seen. Everyone knew and respected my father for miles around.” River smiled and paused, remembering. But her smile soon faded. “One day he received a special order, a sword for a female fighter. He worked day and night on it, getting the weight and balance just right for a smaller hand and lower center of gravity.”

“The sword you carry?” the Doctor asked.

River nodded, handing him the sword. She hesitated just a bit before handing it to him. The Doctor had noticed it's beauty from her hand, but seeing it up close, he was impressed. “This is beautiful. I've never seen it's equal,” handing it back to her reverently.

“When it was finished, the woman showed up. It was the woman that you are hearing called Madame Kavorian. She is evil incarnate. You can feel the hate roll off of her when you meet her. She would not be considered unattractive if she wasn't so wicked, even with the eyepatch. She came for her sword and demanded to have it at one-tenth the promised price. My father knew it was a work of art, and so he refused. She took the sword and without a second thought slashed him through the heart. Then she did the same to my mother.”

River paused. The Doctor could see this was difficult for her. He touched her arm, softly. “How old were you?”

“I was 9 years old. I loved my parents, very much, so I grabbed a sword and slashed out at her. Her men easily subdued me, but they didn't kill me. Kavorian saw something in me that day and decided to take me with her. She brought me to Florin, to the 'hideout' near here and started to train me. She felt I would make a great assassin. She thought my looks would allow me to slip in to many situations and that if my skills lived up to what she thought, I would be a great asset to her. A woman who could and would kill for hire.”

The Doctor looked horrified, but stayed quiet. “The training was brutal. I'll spare you the details.” River continued. “As I said, evil incarnate. I was punished and drilled and mistreated. After about a year, I had had enough. I stole my father's sword and escaped into the Fire Swamp.”

“You see, Kavorian’s compound is on the edge of the swamp. She feels that it protect her because no one will go through it. You know the stories and the legends, no one has ever gone in and come out alive. Well, I wanted away from her so badly that I knew that was the only place I could go that she wouldn’t follow. The men that surround Kavorian had told me the legends of the Fire Swamp, and I knew the stories of the the three terrors: Lightening Sand, Flame Spurt, and the ROUSes. I was not afraid of the ROUSes. She had been drilling me for a year on swordplay. I wasn’t very good yet, and I was a small girl, but I knew that they couldn’t be worse than Kavorian herself. I had to face them. But I was afraid of the other two. I’ll tell you more about them when we get there. Eventually I found a small abandoned hut in the middle of the swamp and stayed there, I’m not sure how long.”

“By yourself? You were , what? 10 years old?”

“Yes.” River said, nodding. She straightened her back and continued. “I stayed until I thought that she wouldn’t be looking for me anymore.  When I finally decided to leave the swamp I went to the forest. I was lucky enough to find a kind family who were traveling through the forest.  I told them that my parents had died of illness and that I was alone.  They took me in.  I stayed with them and they were kind to me, but my heart and mind were never really with them. Kavorian had tapped into a hidden taste of violence in me. And now that it was awake, it would not go away. I was focused on Kavorian and knew that someday I would have my revenge on her.  I had shown aptitude to be a swordsman, so that’s what I would do.  I would study to become the best I could be, I would devote my life to it.  And then I would find her and take my revenge. My father did not deserve to die, but she does.”

River looked at the Doctor, “I did not know it was her that had taken Clara until Skree told us.  And then Brutus, he has been with Kavorian for a long time.  I recognized him.  I know all the faces of those that ‘trained’ me.  I know you are concerned about Clara and stopping Harold, but at this point, I’m focused on Kavorian.  I am ready for her. She will die.” The look in River's eyes frightened the Doctor, but he brushed it away. This was a woman whose life had been hell since Kavorian walked into it. He understood. 

River closed her eyes and sighed.  “Of course, that is the twist ending isn't it? I became exactly what she intended for me to be, an assassin, a sword for hire. I may not be as black hearted as she wanted to make me, but I’m still a woman in her image.”

“No!” the Doctor said, taking her hands and making her look at him. “I may have only known you just a few days, but I can see you. You are not evil. You are not a kidnapper. You are not willing to start a war for gold. She may have put you on a path to fight, but you are still the daughter of that loving couple.  You are a strong beautiful woman, River Song. I see it, inside and out.”

River looked at him.  He had just called her beautiful again. And why was he looking at her like that? Was there something wrong with him? She was damaged, broken, a sword for hire. Not the type of woman that any man of standing would even speak to in public. Yet the Doctor, the smartest man in the land, was looking at her like she was a treasure. 

Did he just fall for any woman who walked by?  No, she didn’t think so.  From what Jack and Dorium had told her, he was an honest man, too easily wrapped up in the world inside of his head to interact much with the world around him, but he was…. He was what, trying to make her feel better?  Trying to comfort her?

Either way, she couldn't trust it. Maybe the circumstances were making him see things that weren't there. Or making her see things that weren't there. River shook her head, shaking off all of the thoughts and the desire to just sit and look into his eyes. She stood.  “We need to get going.  I’ll tell you about how to survive the Fire Swamp on the way.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Is this a kissing book?" the young boy asked his grandfather._
> 
> Why yes, yes it is. Enjoy!

They passed a farm and left the horses there. River knew they could navigate the Fire Swamp easier on foot. While they walked, River told him what she had learned about the Fire Swamp. “The lightening sand is basically quick sand, but much faster. It will pull you under before you realize what is happening. When I was a child, I was so afraid of it that I found a vine and tied it around my waist and left it tied there any time I was walking. I would loop it over branches, roots, whatever I could find as I went along. I did fall in a couple of times but I was so light that I didn't sink very far and was always able to pull myself out with the vine. If you fall in, try to spread out like you a floating in water. If you are spread out, you won't sink as fast.”

“The Flame Spurts are the easiest. There is a popping sound before each one.” River said. “I learned that lesson very quickly and burned my leg fairly badly. I never got caught in one again.” The Doctor remembered the red mark on River's leg and remembered that she was so very young and alone when it happened. He reached out and tried to take her hand, but she shifted away. He wasn't sure if she had done it on purpose or if she just hadn't noticed. 

“What about the ROUSes?” he asked.

“Rodents of Unusual Size?” River turned and stopped, smiling at him. “We are two adults who know how to use a sword. I know you haven't wanted to pick yours up, but surely those pirates taught you something. Between the two of us, I think we can dispatch a rat or two.”

The Doctor smiled back at her, his fingers aching to brush the curl away that was stubbornly clinging to her nose. River brushed the stray curl away and turned, walking toward the swamp. When they reached the edge, they stopped and the Doctor and River both found the rope in their packs, tying a length around their waists. They took a deep breath and entered the Fire Swamp.

Almost immediately they found themselves dodging a flame spurt, River jumping out of the way and the Doctor falling down and rolling out of the way. The Doctor sprung to his feet and adjusted his tunic. “Well now, that was an adventure. Singed a bit, were you? “ River shook her head no.

“Well, one thing I will say,” the Doctor said, “the fire swamp certainly does keep you on your toes.” 

They walked on, River stopping so often to tie a bit of cloth to a tree or a vine. “What are you tying there?” the Doctor asked her.

“I'm marking a path. If we mark a path where there is no lightening sand, then we can quickly make our way through without having to watch the ground if we have to come back this way.” 

The Doctor reached out and bopped her on the nose. “River Song, you are brilliant. Simply brilliant.” River held is gaze for a moment. Why did he look at her like that? And why did that look make her want to move closer to him? No! She told herself and backed up. She took two steps backward and all of the sudden she noticed her foot had not connected with solid ground. She screamed as she fell backward into a large circle of lightening sand. 

“River!” the Doctor yelled at the empty space where she had been just seconds before. He leapt toward the rope that was connected to her and pulled. He felt her stop falling, the rope jerking in his hand. He started pulling her up, as hard as he could. “Oh, God, River. Hold on, River.” He pulled and pulled and screamed “No!” when the broken end of the rope came up through the sand. His eyes quickly surveyed the terrain around him and he tied the end of his own rope to a large tree root, making sure it was secure and then without a thought he jumped into the sand after her.

The sand was burning his skin and his eyes but he reached out, hoping to grab any piece of her he could find. He felt something and grabbed blindly for it, and he realized he had her when he felt her arms come around him. He pulled on the rope, and after a bit, River began to pull also, her legs looped around his waist. They both pulled until pulled, their lungs burning with the exertion and lack of air. Just when he thought he couldn't go any farther, they felt themselves leave the sand. They gasped, taking in a huge breath. They pulled themselves up onto the solid ground and lay there, both shaking with fear and exhaustion. 

The Doctor turned his head and looked at River. He couldn't speak, his breath hadn't quite come back to him yet. She was trembling and tears were glistening in her eyes. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her to him. They lay, shaking in each others arms until they could breathe again. When he felt steadier, he asked her, “Are you okay?”

River pulled her head back so she could see him. They looked into each other eyes and then they were kissing. Neither of them knew who initiated it, but it didn't matter. The Doctor's insides tightened and he moved his hand up to cup River's face. Their mouths were open, passion and need and adrenaline fueling the fire that was building between them. Their tongues met in a passionate dance, the kiss deepening and hot flames shot right to his core. He let his hand move down her arm, to her hip and he traced with his hands what his eyes had greedily traced before. The Doctor moaned and pulled her closer.

River's hips moved toward his, needing to feel more of his body against her. She was lost, utterly lost in this man who held her. She knew she loved him right then and when they parted for breath, the look in his eyes took her breath away. But sadness filled her heart. He was there for another woman. Yes, he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the kingdoms, but as soon as he saw Clara again, that would change and she knew that her heart would break. 

The Doctor leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned her head away. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I forgot why we were here for a moment.” She stood up, sand pouring off of her. She turned upside down and shook her hair out, sand falling from the curls. 

The Doctor was confused. Why was she pulling away? “River?” he stood, reaching out toward her.

“Clara.” River said with an edge to her voice. She was angry at herself, but let him believe whatever he needed to. “We are here to rescue Princess Clara. I'm sorry I lost focus for a minute, it won't happen again.” River turned and walked around the sand pit, pulling the piece of cloth she had tied to the nearby tree. “Let's find another path.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Ugh, they're kissing again." the young boy said to his grandfather._

They walked on, River marking the path. River's eyes stayed ahead of her. She knew the Doctor was behind her, but she didn't look back. She gestured with her hand and told him what it was when the passed the trail that lead to the hut she had lived in, but that is the most she said for quite a while. She could feel the Doctor thinking behind her, trying to sort out what was going on, but she didn't care. She just kept going. 

“River?” she heard the Doctor say. When she didn't answer he said, “Um, there is an ROUS following me.”

“Just one?” she asked, not turning around.

“Yes, just one, that I can see.”

“Kill it,” she said matter of factly, still not turning around.

“It hasn't tried to hurt me.”

“What, do you think you can keep it for a pet?” River asked, a grin starting to come back to her face.

“I'm not going to hurt it until it tries to hurt you or me.”

“Fine.” River said, changing course to escape a flame spurt.

The Doctor kept close behind her, but kept looking back at the ROUS. It was an ugly thing, a rat about the side of a bear cub. It had horrible looking sharp teeth and soon there were three of them following him. He smiled at them, trying to keep peace and kept his hands out beside him in a relaxed way. He reached around in his pack and found one of the apples he still had. He pitched it to the ROUSes and watched as they ate it. Then he threw them another one. He kept feeding them and they did not attack him and River. The three followed them until they reached the edge of the Fire Swamp. 

In the trees at the edge of the swamp, River knelt and the Doctor knelt beside her. “There, see?” River said. They were looking down a grassy slope at a cluster of 5 houses. The sun was setting and light could be seen through the windows. “The biggest house is where Kavorian will be. There is a cave underneath. Clara could be in the house itself, or she may have her down in the cave. Let's wait until dark and go down and take a look.”

River started moving back into the trees. “Doctor, tell me now, how good are you with that sword?” 

“You are right that the pirates taught me some things,” the Doctor said, “but they soon learned I didn't have the stomach for killing. So they taught me defense moves instead, and how to lead my opponent to a certain place so that someone else who didn't mind doing so could dispatch him.” River nodded. If trouble came she didn't want to worry about defending both of them. 

The Doctor stood in front of River and reached out to wipe a smudge of mud from her face. She was a mess. Her hair was full of sand, her clothes were dirty, and she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He looked into her eyes, “River.....”

“Don't,” she whispered. “Don't say anything. Just kiss me, one last time.”

As much as he wanted to argue with her about being the last time, he didn't. He did as he was told. The hand he had on her face moved and wound behind her head, tilting it up to him. His other hand reached around her waist and pulled her close. His lips moved over hers slowly, parting ever so gently, then he kissed her more deeply. At her moan, he deepened the kiss even further, his tongue finding hers. He was greedy, pulling her against him as tightly as he could and his lips punishing her, punishing her for him wanting her so much, for her silence, for her mentioning Clara when all he wanted was her. When she started to pull away, he growled against her and put both hands on her face, keeping her where she was. He pushed her back against a tree as his tongue swirled around her mouth, his kiss desperate. 

River whimpered and kissed him back. Her hands were on his back, fingers digging into him. She thought this would be their last kiss, and she wanted to feel every moment. Her hands roamed his body, feeling his warmth and his fast heartbeat against her. When he lightly nipped at her lip with his teeth, the shock went right to her core, and her mouth crushed up against his even more.

When they finally parted, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. He knew that now was not the time to make a declaration to her. He had no doubt that she would find Clara and they would be out of here quickly. As soon as this mess was over, then he would find her. Then everything would be alright.

He stepped away from her and noticed it was dark around them. River stood with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. She drew her sword. “Let's go.”


	12. Chapter 12

They crept along the side of the house, listening. They stopped under a window and could hear a woman and two men talking inside, but they couldn't make out the words. River made a motion that they should go back and go around to the other side. There was one window on the other side with light coming through it. They peeked just into the corner of the window and saw Clara sitting alone in front of a fire. The Doctor didn't see anyone else in the room so he tapped on the window. Clara's head jerked up and she looked at the window, but didn't get up. He tapped again and finally she came over and looked. In the dim light, she saw the outline of his face and gasped. She quickly opened the window, “Doctor is that you?”

The Doctor held his finger up to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. “Yes, it's me” he whispered.

“But what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!” she whispered back.

“Well, I'm not and we are here to rescue you.”

“But why aren't you dead?”

The Doctor gave her a pleading look, “Can we talk about this later? Come on, we need to get out of here! Will you fit through this window?'

“I don't know...”

River made a sound of frustration and reached up and grabbed Clara's hand. “Let's go now!” River whispered through gritted teeth and she yanked on Clara's wrist. 

The Doctor reached up and grabbed her other hand and they started to pull her out of the small window. Unfortunately, a guard opened Clara's door just in time to see her half out of the window. The guard yelled for the others as River and the Doctor got her out of the window. Clara and the Doctor tumbled to the ground as a man with a sword appeared around the corner of the house. 

River rushed at him with her sword as the Doctor pulled Clara up. “Run!” River yelled at them and they ran, swords clanging behind them. They ran into the yard between all of the houses and the doors started opening up, men with swords coming out. The Doctor and Clara stopped and River ran up behind them, her sword bloody. River looked at the number of men appearing and she stepped in front of the Doctor and Clara. “Run to your left. Keep running and you will find the stables. I'll hold them off," she said softly.

“What? No, I'm not going to leave you here.” the Doctor said, his voice full of fear.

“Yes you are. I will stay and finish this one way or another. You have to get Clara out of here. Go!”

River rushed at the nearest two men and the Doctor felt Clara tugging on his hand, “Come on! She said to go, let's go!”

The Doctor felt helpless, but knew River was right so he ran after Clara toward the stables. As they were rounding a corner, the Doctor heard a voice that could only be Madame Kavorian exclaim, “It's Melody Pond! It has to be! Get her, and I want her alive!”

“You'll have me when I'm dead!” he heard River's voice reply. 

The Doctor wanted to go back, go back and help her. But Clara wouldn't let the Doctor stop and go back, and the Doctor knew she was right. He had to get Clara back to Florintown to stop the war. They made it to the stables and quickly released one of the horses. They made it to the road and got on and had been riding only a few minutes when they were stopped by a large party on horses.

“Well, what do we have here?” Prince Harold sneered. “My dear Clara, oh I'm so happy you are safe. We were looking for you. And who is that with you? The Doctor? I thought you were dead. It must have been you who kidnapped my Darling Clara.”

“The Doctor didn't kidnap me, he saved me from the horrible woman who had me,” Clara said to Harold.

“Oh he did, did he?” Harold looked at the Doctor with a cold look in his eye, cursing inwardly that everyone had heard her. He lifted his voice. “Well, we'll have to make sure he gets his just reward.”


	13. Chapter 13

The Prince pulled Clara onto his horse and sat her in front of him. It made the Doctor's skin crawl to watch him treat Clara as though he cared for her, but he kept silent. The party turned and started back the way they had came. The Doctor didn't know what to do. Should he follow Clara and tell her that Harold had been behind the whole thing, or should he go back and try to help River? 

The Doctor was turning his horse around to go back to Kavorian's when Harold's voice stopped him. “Where are you going, Doctor? You should come back to the palace with us. We are all very anxious to hear how all of this happened.”

The Doctor certainly did not want to do that, but the Prince's right hand man Naismith grabbed his reins. At that moment, the Doctor knew he was a prisoner. 

Back at the palace, the Doctor and Clara were being “hosted” in the east wing, and the Doctor had been given a luxurious suite. He had a bath and a hot meal and a big soft bed, but he didn't want any of them. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could so he could find out what happened to River. But he knew there was nothing he could do until the Prince decided he wasn't a threat and that simply wasn't going to happen.

The Doctor went to Clara's rooms and knocked on the door. She let him in to her small sitting room. He saw that it was very nicely furnished with Cantonese furniture, the one thing he had promised her so long ago. “Are you okay, Clara? Did Kavorian mistreat you? Are you hurt?”

Clara shook her head. “No, she didn't hurt me. She would look at me and laugh and tell me I would die soon enough, but she didn't physically hurt me or let her men touch me. Doctor, how are you alive?”

They sat and talked. He told her the same story he had repeated before about the pirates and how he had come home and saw the announcement of her engagement.

“But if you knew I was engaged to Prince Harold, why did you come after me?” Clara asked. “Do you still love me?”

“Oh Clara, if you wish to marry another, please do so. I will happily walk you down the aisle. But please don't be fooled by Harold.”

Clara looked upset. “You would give me away so easily? I thought you wanted to marry me!”

“But Clara, I.....” the Doctor ran his hands through his hair nervously. He picked up a quill from her desk and twirled it, looking for the right words. “We have changed Clara, I have changed. Surely you can see that we are not right for each other. I think you know that.”

“So you don't want me, but you don't want me to be with Harold either? Harold will be king one day!” Clara crossed her arms and huffed at him.

The Doctor told Clara about Harold's plan to have her killed. “He was going to use you to start a war! He was going to have you brutally murdered for his own gain. Please see how evil he is.”  
Clara frowned. What was going on here? The Doctor told her he didn't love her and Harold wants to kill her? These things didn't make sense to her at all.

“Doctor, I think we both need some sleep. Let's talk in the morning,” Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. He got up and went back to his room. He didn't want to sleep, but as soon as he lay down sleep overtook his weary mind and he slept a long, dreamless sleep.

The next day, the Doctor expected the Prince or one of his henchman to come at any minute to question him, to throw him in to the dungeon, or just to kill him. It was unnerving, sitting in his opulent room waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He didn't see the Prince, in fact he didn't see anyone. When he went to find Clara, she wasn't in her room. At one point in the day, he heard a great cheer arise from outside the palace walls. He assumed that Harold had told everyone that Clara had returned, but he received no confirmation. A servant brought him his meals, but did not speak to him. 

So he paced the East wing and thought of River. His thoughts went everywhere from is she okay, please don't let her be dead to remembering her naked form in the water in the forest and how it had affected him. He thought about Clara getting engaged again after his “death” and that is what made him realize that he loved River. If River was dead, it wouldn't matter. He would still love her and he would never love anyone else. Now he knew that death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while. If she was gone, he would love her until he saw her again.

That night, the Doctor was in his room, moping, when the door opened and a dark figure slipped in. “Jack!” the Doctor exclaimed and threw his arms around him. “Finally, a friendly face. Please tell me you are a friendly face. What is going on?”

Before Jack could tell him anything, Clara opened the door and barged in. “So, what's going on then?” she asked.

The Doctor said, “Jack, tell Clara why she was kidnapped. I don't think she quite believes me.”

Jack looked at her, “I am sorry, milady, but Harold wanted you killed so he could start a war against Guilder.”

“It's true then? It's really true?” Clara asked, her eyes wide. 

“Yes, I am afraid it is. And you my friend,” Jack said to the Doctor, “Harold doesn't know what to do with you. Everyone heard Clara say you saved her. That means you deserve to be praised. But it may also mean that you know who was holding her and you may know why. He doesn't know for sure if you a hero or a threat.”

“Which means he has to assume I am a threat,” the Doctor said. “Jack, you have to tell me, what about River? Have you heard anything? Is she okay? Did she get away?”

Clara and Jack both saw the pleading in his eyes, the way he worried with his hands. Clara put her hands on her hips, “Who is River?”

“The woman who helped me save you. She is the most...”

“That horrible, dirty, brazen female that was with you?” Clara was astonished. “That fought those men? She is most certainly not a lady. And you are in love with her, aren't you? I can see it all over your face. You are in love with something like that? You would give up a lady like me for that wench?”

“Don't you dare!” the Doctor's anger flared hotly. “That woman is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Yes, I love her. I'm sorry Clara, but I do.”

Clara slapped him and stormed out of the room angrily. The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he fumed at the closed door behind her. “River risked her life to help me save Clara. She basically sacrificed herself to let me and Clara escape. And Clara acts like that? No, I never loved Clara, thank the heavens I was spared being that thing's husband.”

He turned back to Jack. “Now Jack, tell me, is she okay?”

“I honestly don't know. The Prince is in the same predicament with her as with you. What does she know? But River is a nobody. No one will miss her if she's gone.”

Jack sat down in a chair. “From what I understand, she did not get away. Kavorian captured her, and when the Prince found out, he told Kavorian to get rid of her.”

The Doctor was panicked. She didn't get away? He had to go back, right now. “Jack, I don't think Kavorian will kill her. Kavorian wants her alive, to try to make her into a tool she can use. She will try to break River's mind, but I don't know how long. Kavorian is hurting her, and I have to stop it. You have to get me out of here. You have to help me save River.”

“You really love her, don't you?” Jack asked him. The Doctor nodded. Jack stood back up and put his hand on his shoulder. “I am quite fond of her myself. We work well together and I owe her. I owe her my life a couple of times over. I will help you. Get yourself ready. I have an 'appointment' to keep for a few hours. Then I'll come back for you.” Jack smiled a small smile. “What I wouldn't give right now for some of River's poison lipstick,” and Jack disappeared out the door.

“Poison lipstick?” the Doctor asked the closed door. Did River kill men with kisses? Oh my, she was a bad girl. He really shouldn't like that, not at all. The Doctor smiled and looked around the room trying to figure out what he could take with him to use.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack came for the Doctor several hours later as the castle slept. The Doctor didn't know how Jack had gotten rid of the guards at the end of the hall and he didn't ask. No one else that worked in the castle realized that the Doctor was a prisoner instead of a guest, so he and Jack were able to move about freely after they had gotten out of the East Wing, but they tried to stay out of sight as much as possible. They left the palace through a servant's entrance. They didn't dare take any of the horses from the stable as taking a horse would be a valid reason for the dungeon. 

They quickly made their way through the dark streets of Florintown and Dorium had horses ready for them. It turns out that if Kavorian had taken Clara straight to her hideout, it was a much shorter trip than one the Doctor and River had made. But Kavorian had needed to take the long way to stay out of sight, to confuse anyone following them. The Doctor was actually kind of thankful he and River had taken the long way, but he was happy for the shorter journey now. They rode straight through and it was late afternoon when they found themselves on a hill overlooking Kavorian's compound. Jack looked through the Doctor's double spyglasses and said, “There are at least 20 men down there.”

“I'm sure River took out quite a few before she was captured. How does Kavorian have so many men surrounding her?”

“She pays well, I assume,” Jack shrugged, but his expression was grim. “Even as good as I am, there is no way the two of us can fight our way through 20 men.”

The Doctor looked distraught. He had to get down there and get to River. He cursed and sank to the ground. He put his head in his hands and thought. Now was the time to think his way to a glorious rescue of the damsel in distress, and he could not fail.

After a few moments, the Doctor muttered, “What I wouldn't give for a holocaust cloak.”

Jack smiled, “Well Doctor, today is your lucky day. Remember the cottage we passed near the creek? Two women live there who I know have a holocaust cloak, at least they did a few months ago. Dorium procured it for them.”

They started making their way down the hill. “Will they let us have it?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Very unlikely that Vastra would do anything to help me. She rather hates me. But she might be persuaded for a good cause. She also hates Harold, so we have that in our favor.”

 

_Meanwhile, back at the palace....._

Clara ignored the yelling of the guards and strode purposefully into Harold's office. He was in an ornate chair behind a large carved desk. He stood as he saw her come in. “Clara, my dulcet darling. How are you this fine morning?”

Clara sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Please have a seat, Your Highness. We need to talk.”

Harold almost came around his desk and smacked her for daring to speak to him that way, but he put on his biggest smile and sat. “What is it my angel?”

“I know you had that woman kidnap me and you planned on having me murdered.”

Harold looked aghast, “Whatever are you talking about my dear?”

“Oh give it up, Master,” she said, sneering at him. “Don't try to pretend with me. I can see it all. And honestly, I'm a bit impressed. It's a rather good plan.”

Harold raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it was a good plan, except for the part where you were going to have me murdered.” Clara sat up straighter and looked him in the eye. “You need me. You need a queen. And frankly, I want to be queen. I have a deal to propose.”

“Go on.”

“If you marry me and make me queen, and promise not to have me killed, I will support you. I will tell whatever story you want me to tell. I will tell the entire kingdom a tale of woe unlike any you have ever heard. I'll say I was kidnapped by the very King of Guilder if you want me to. I will help you start your war. And when we are victorious, we will build an empire.” 

Harold's jaw dropped. He certainly was not expecting this. She was as twisted and ambitious as he was. How delightful. He still might kill her, but for now, she had his attention.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and the Doctor were making their way to the small hut when Jack stopped. “Doctor, Vastra has a... skin condition you should be aware of before you see her. Something happened to her and her skin is now scaly, and sort of has a green tint.”

“The Lizard Woman! I thought I recognized that name. She was a loyal potion woman to the royal family until something went wrong and it turned her into a lizard.”

“Well, she's not a lizard. She's a woman. But yes, she left the palace in disgrace and has been in hiding ever since.”

“Why doesn't she like you?”

“Best not to get in to that now,” Jack said, not meeting the Doctor's eyes. “Let's go.”

As they got closer, they saw a small woman outside tending to a garden. As they approached her, she stood and looked at them with her hands on her hips. “Jack Harkness. Whatever are you doing here?”

“Hello Jenny. We need to speak to Vastra. It's very important. Is she here?”

“Must be important for you to show your face around here. The witch is inside.”

“I'm not a witch, I'm your wife.” they heard a voice say and as they turned and looked, Vastra came out the door toward them. 

Even though the Doctor knew what to expect, he was still floored by the woman's appearance. She did look very lizard like with the green scaly skin. And judging by the look she was giving them, she wasn't a friendly one. “Harkness, why are you here?”

“Vastra, we need your help.”

Vastra laughed. “And why should I help you?”

Jack thought he would start with the best thing he had, “We are trying to stop Harold from starting a war.” 

“The two of you are going to stop a war? You are going to stop Harold? Hah! That's a doomed endeavor if I have ever heard of one, and nothing I want to be a part of. I'd need a better reason than that.”

“True Love.” 

They all turned and looked at the Doctor. He looked so very sad. “I need your help to save the woman I love from Madame Kavorian. If you live this close to her I assume you know how evil she is, and she has my Darling River. I....”

Vastra sighed, “Come inside.”

Around the couple's table, the Doctor gave Vastra and Jenny a quick rundown of the events so far and his plan for the holocaust cloak. “Help me, please.”

Vastra did not look moved, she was about to speak when Jenny grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room at the back of the hut. “You were going to refuse them, weren't you?”

“I don't think it's our place to get involved. And we have need of that cloak.”

“True Love, Vastra. He said True Love. You can't ask for a more noble cause than that. Forget about Jack, look at the Doctor. He's miserable. He really loves this woman.” Jenny paced around the room. “You are afraid. You have been afraid ever since the day you turned green. Vastra, you are still the most skilled potion maker in the land, you are a powerful woman, but you hide here in this place and refuse all requests for help that come to your door. Well, no more. True Love is a cause worth fighting for. It's time. Let's help them, and let me see a bit of the old Vastra again.”

Vastra touched Jenny's face. “It would be nice to see Harold suffer a bit if they succeed.”

“Of course it would.”

Vastra sighed and considered Jenny's words. Eventually she nodded and went back out to Jack and the Doctor. “Okay boys, your plan is rubbish. Let me help you.”

They spent the remaining daylight hours with Vastra planning. Jenny fed them and helped them pack up the things they were going to take with them. As darkness began to fall, the Doctor and Jack left, thanking each of them for their help. Vastra and Jenny stood at the door and Jenny yelled, “Bye Bye boys, have fun storming the castle!”

Vastra looked at Jenny, They aren't storming a castle, dear.”

“I know,” Jenny replied, “But I have always wanted to say that.”


	16. Chapter 16

As darkness fell, all the men guarding Kavorian's compound were at ease. “I don't know why we need to be here,” grumbled one. “Why does that old bat need protecting? She's ugly enough to scare off anyone who comes after her,” laughed another. They were milling around not paying attention so they did not see the dark shape moving toward them in the dark.

The Doctor was brilliant at speeches, everyone always said so. But he never gave a speech that would terrify anyone. He wasn't terrifying, or frightful in any way actually. But here he was, riding in a small wagon from Jenny's garden being pushed by Jack, covered in a holocaust cloak and about to give the speech of his life to save the woman he loved.

The cloak was long and dragged the ground, even with him standing in the wagon. It gave the illusion that he was ridiculously tall. And he had a small megaphone in his hand that allowed him to amplify his voice, a tip from Vastra. Jack rolled him slowly toward the crowd of men and when the first few saw him, they drew their swords. He knew this was it. In a great booming voice, he started....

“I am the Dread Pirate Davros! And I am here to take Madame Kavorian away. She has wronged me and she will die! I am here, my men are here, and soon she will die! Now, who is going to stop me?”

The men looked at each other. They didn't really want to take their chances against the Dread Pirate Davros, especially for Kavorian's sake. They didn't even like her much. But she wouldn't pay them if they didn't at least try. The few in the front took a few steps forward.

“Oh, I see you all sitting there with your silly little swords, protecting a woman you don't even like. You've got plans for getting paid. But just remember who is standing in your way!”

Jack touched the tip of a lit candle to the cloak and the whole thing went up in flames. The cloak protected the man inside from the flames and he went right on shouting, hoping he looked as terrifying as he felt.

“Remember every ship I have sank. Remember every one of your kinsmen I have slaughtered. Remember every little thing you have ever heard about what I do to those who cross me, and then do the smart thing. Let someone else try first.”

The men all ran into the darkness, terrified of the specter they had seen, leaving the door unguarded. The Doctor flung the cloak off and ran inside, Jack right behind him. Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. “It worked!” they said together, astonished. 

“Go,” Jack said, “I'll watch the door. Be wary, that woman has to be here somewhere.”

The Doctor searched every room and found no one. But at the back of the house, he found a trap door leading downward. “The cave,” he remembered. He forced the fear down and grabbed a lantern and descended. He was in a dark tunnel that eventually opened up into a cavern, and he saw River at the far end. She was tied up, her hands above her head but he could see that she was slumped, her weight straining against the ties around her wrists. 

He ran for her and untied her as quickly as he could. He sat her on the ground, her back against the wall and checked and felt her pulse, weak but steady. She was breathing. “River, honey, can you hear me?”

River slowly opened her eyes, “Hello Sweetie,” she said faintly, seeing his face. Oh, she was so weak, he thought. “You came back for me?”

“Of course I did. This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?”

River's eyes lit up at his words. She lifted a hand to touch him but stopped when she heard that horrible voice. “Well, that may be the most disgusting thing I have ever heard.”

The Doctor turned and looked at Madame Kavorian. She was a stocky woman, dressed all in black. River was right, she wasn't ugly physically, but evil shone in her eye and in her twisted smile and he had never seen a more ugly soul in his life.

“I heard your little speech out there. Very clever. But I don't believe for a second that you are capable of killing anyone, let alone slaughtering the numbers Davros has.”

“Doctor, give me your sword,” River said. “I am going to kill her.”

The Doctor said very gently, “River you can't kill her. She's the only evidence we have against Harold.”

River rolled her eyes and cursed. “Fine. I won't kill her yet. But I am going to hurt her and take great pleasure in doing so.” 

Kavorian laughed and the sound chilled the Doctor to the bone. “Hurt me, Melody Pond? After what I have done to you the past few days you don't even have the strength to stand, let alone challenge one as skilled as myself. What exactly do you think you are going to do to me?”

“I'll explain.” River said, “And I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog-faced buffoon. Are you familiar with the term, To the pain?” River grabbed the hilt of the Doctor's sword and he let her draw it. She stayed on the ground, and spoke very calmly. “I am going to bring you to the pain. The first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose. Then I will take your other eye. I will cut off all your hair and..”

“And then my ears I suppose? Not very creative, Melody.”

“Wrong! Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, ever woman who cries out "Dear God, what is that thing?" will echo in your perfect ears. That's what 'to the pain' means. I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever. “

The Doctor could see the fear in Kavorian's eyes. She knew what River was capable of, and she was very afraid. But she quickly recovered and narrowed her eyes. “I think you're bluffing.”

“It's possible, pig. I might be bluffing. It's conceivable, you miserable vomitous mass, that I'm only lying here because I lack the strength to stand. Then again, perhaps I have the strength after all.” River slowly stood with more strength and poise than the Doctor had ever seen and raised the sword at Kavorian. “Drop... your... sword.”

Kavorian's sword clanged to the ground. The Doctor quickly ran over and retrieved it. “Have a seat,” River indicated a chair and Kavorian sat down. “Tie her up,” River told him.

Just then Jack came through the tunnel and helped the Doctor tie Kavorian up. The Doctor went back to River and she collapsed in his arms. 

“Is she okay?” Jack asked. 

“She is unconscious. She used every bit of strength she had....... and she was amazing,” he said, picking her up. “Jack, is that her sword on the table? Here, let me have it.” Jack put the sword in the doctor's scabbard. Bring Kavorian, let's go.”

“I knew it! I knew she was bluffing!” Kavorian said but quickly shut up when Jack's sword pointed toward her face.

Jack gagged her and then dragged her through the tunnel in the chair. With some difficulty, they got the two women back to the surface. The Doctor gently laid River in the wagon along with a few supplies and his pack. 

“I'll go lock Kavorian in Vastra's cellar,” Jack said. It had taken a lot of convincing for Vastra to let them use her cellar as a prison, but it was their best option. “Are you sure you can make it to the hut?” 

The Doctor nodded. “River marked a path through the Fire Swamp. I'll keep her there until she recovers.”

“Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can with news from the palace,” Jack said. He put Kavorian on the Doctor's horse, blindfolded her and led her horse away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a visual clue [DROP YOUR SWORD](http://tardistexan.tumblr.com/image/79509191834)
> 
> So this chapter borrowed heavily from William Goldman and the DW writers. But the original texts are just so great for classic badass speeches. I obviously don't own any of those words and bow to them both and I'm just using the words for a little fun. :)


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor pulled the small wagon through the Fire Swamp. It was exhausting work, and he had to be very careful to stay on the marked path, which was very hard to see in the dark. A few times he heard growls nearby and so he threw apples in the general direction of the growls. The trick worked again and he eventually made it to the small hut River had stayed in as a child. 

The sun was just coming up as he carried her inside. There wasn't a bed, but he had grabbed some blankets from Kavorian's house so he made the best bed he could for her and laid her down. He was so tired, but he wanted to clean her wounds first. Vastra and Jenny had given him some water and various potions and he used the water to clean River's wrists. He applied one of Vastra's medicines and then wrapped them in a clean bandage. He looked over River's body and could see that she was bruised, everywhere he could see, she was bruised. He vowed that Kavorian would pay for hurting her as he looked over her battered skin. He found a few cuts and rope burns that he dressed. Then he laid down next to her and quickly fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but it was still light outside when he was awakened by River moving and making noises. He immediately opened his eyes and turned over to look at her, “Sssshhhh, River, don't move. Please lie still. I'm not sure the extent of your injuries,” he said softly.

River opened her eyes and looked into his face. “Doctor. You came for me,” she said softly, still so weak. 

He reached out and touched her face gently. “I had to. I love you.”

“But what about Clara?” River asked.

He told her about how he had been Harold's “guest” at the castle. He remembered what Clara had said about River, but he didn't dare repeat it. “I just knew after talking with her again that she was not the woman for me. I missed you every second and when I heard that Kavorian had you.....” He trailed off, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, Doctor.”

She pulled his face toward hers and he kissed her gently. She was still so weak, but her lips were hungry for his and gentle didn't last long. He pushed River onto her back and braced himself with his hands on the floor on either side of her, so his weight wouldn't press against her. He kissed her with every bit of love in his heart and he felt more happy, more alive than he had in ages.

He pulled back and looked at her. “You need something to eat. How about I build us a fire and feed you.”

“There is a small well just behind the hut if you want to get some water,” River said, closing her eyes. She reached out and laid her hand on his chest. “Thank you, thank you for coming for me.”

The Doctor kissed her forehead and then got up. He found a pot near the hearth and went out and found the small well. He built a fire and put the pot on for the water to warm. Jenny had given him some bread and cheese and fruit so he helped River up and they ate. 

When they were done, the Doctor got up and retrieved the warm water and sat it down next to her. “River, will you let me look at the rest of you, see how badly you are hurt? I didn't want to undress you before, but... I... well, I could help you bathe.”

River nodded and pointed to where he could find a small tub. He helped her over closer to the fire and then helped her undress, gasping at the ugly purple and green marks everywhere. He gave her some herbs to chew to help with the pain and then he carefully washed her with the warm water. His hands were finally tracing the curves he had dreamt about and he got lost in cleaning and healing every inch of her. He used some of Vastra's potions and his own ointments on the places that needed it, and he cursed Kavorian over and over. But outwardly he stayed calm and cared for River as best he could. 

When he was done, he wrapped her tightly in one of the blankets and then used the tub and the rest of the water to wash her hair. He pulled his fingers through the matted curls, trying not to hurt her. He got most of the dirt out and even some sand leftover from the lightening sand and then remembered that he had taken a very sweet smelling oil from Vastra's. He didn't know what it was for at the time, but he had liked it so he had taken it when she wasn't looking. He would apologize to her later, but now he knew exactly what he wanted it for. He took the light oil and ran it through River's hair, untangling the mess, combing her curls with his fingers. River moaned as his fingers slid through her hair and the Doctor stilled. That moan had caused a tightening deep in his core. His thoughts immediately strayed to her naked body beneath the blanket and her gorgeous.... No, he had to stop this. She was hurt, and she needed him to take care of her. He finished with her hair and helped her lay down in front of the fire, kissing her softly. 

He gave her another herb, this time to help her sleep, and then went back and got more wood and built up the fire again. He put more water in the pot, cut up some vegetables and added them to the pot so they would have a soup and put it on the fire. River was already asleep again when he finished his work and the sky was turning dark, so he laid down next to her and slept.

The next thing he knew he was again being woken up by River but this time was very different. Her hand was running up and down his arm and her lips were softly pressing against his. He opened his eyes and she smiled, “Good Morning, Sweetie.” 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Oh, much much better. You are quite a good Doctor.” River opened the blanket wrapped around her and threw the blanket over them both, moving her naked body closer to him. 

“No, River, what are you doing? You are hurt, you are weak...”

“I'm feeling much better, and I know exactly what I'm doing,” she said as her breasts pressed up against his chest and her lips found his again. One of her hands wound around and slipped under his shirt to press against his back. 

The Doctor didn't couldn't resist her. His tentative fingers ghosted over her bare hip as he kissed her and then traced up the curve of her back. He leaned back to look at her. Her curls had dried into beautiful ringlets around her face and they shone golden in the morning light. Her left eye was starting to blacken and bruise, but her eyes were bright and clear. “So beautiful,” he murmured and kissed her again. 

River moaned and slid her hand down to his bum, squeezing his hips against her. She slipped a leg between his so that she could rub her thigh against his growing erection then she pulled on his shirt, tugging until he moved and pulled it off. Her hands roamed his chest and arms as his lips traveled the curve of her neck. He was careful not to press his hands into her too hard as his fingers traced her ribs and around to her breast. His tongue traced her collarbone as he cupped her breast, feeling the weight in his hand, his thumb moving over her dark nipple.

River was not being as gentle with him. As he teased her nipple, her fingers dug into his hips, arching against him. “River, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you,” he asked her.

“You won't hurt me. I want you to love me,” River breathed against him.

The Doctor removed the rest of his clothes and settled her on her back. His head bent and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. River gasped and arched her back, wincing as her bruised ribs ached. She eased herself back down and sighed as the Doctor's tongue and teeth continued teasing her, one breast and then the other. His fingers were light over her body, moving over her tiny waist, her hips, and her thighs. His fingers found the curls between her legs and he gently parted her legs. 

His mouth returned to hers to kiss her as his fingers dipped into her folds, wet and hot and waiting for him. River moaned against him, her hands grasping at him as he slipped a finger inside of her. Her kisses were needy, passionate, full of tongue and teeth and her hips were stroking against his hand. 

The Doctor moved over here and braced himself on his elbows, putting his hand behind River's head. Their eyes met as he entered her. He cradled her in his arms as they made love, the Doctor keeping their pace slow. River's legs wound around his hips and she met his strokes, pushing against him, needing him to be as close as possible. 

She was perfect, he thought. She felt like perfect velvet heat around his body and around his heart and he had never felt this way about any woman before. Hers, he would be hers forever.

Afterward, as they lay in each others arms, River said to him, “You know, I'm generally the take what I want kind of woman. Don't expect me to let you be that gentle and for me to let you lead like that all that often.”

The Doctor laughed, “Oh, I can imagine. You are quite the bad girl, I know.” He kissed her. “But oh yes you will let me be that gentle with you when I need to be. It's a requirement. What is also a requirement is rest and food. You are still very weak.”

He got up and dressed and got her some of the soup he had started the night before. He tore up some dried meat into the soup and River ate two bowls with the rest of Jenny's bread. They talked most of the day, with River napping when she got tired.

Late in the afternoon, as she was laying against him he asked her, “River, why did you change your name? Not that River Song isn't a brilliant name, but Melody Pond is beautiful,” he asked.

“In the beginning, it was because I needed to hide from Kavorian. But as I got older, and traveled more, I realized that the name Pond meant something in this land. The name Pond was known and meant honor and skill and I didn't want to sully my family's name with what I had become.”

He wanted to argue with her, but before he could she said, “What about you. Doctor, what is your name?”

“My name is John Smith. Plain ole John Smith.”

“But you have taken the name of the Doctor haven't you? You have chosen a name that you believe fits you better. So we are alike in that.”

“But when you marry me, which name will you take?” he asked her.

River didn't look at him. “Doctor, I'm not the kind of woman that respectable men marry. You shouldn't even think that way.”

He turned her and lifted her face to him. “Do you not want to marry me?”

“I want what's best for you, and a shameful wife is not what is best for you.”

The Doctor sighed, “Oh River. Don't you see? I can never go back to the life I had. I have had adventure, happiness, and found the most amazing woman I'll ever meet. I have tasted life. I can never go back to that small house in that small village. You and I, we will go make our new life. What that will be, I'm not sure yet. But I know that I want it to be with you. Say you will marry me, please?”

River looked into his eyes. She could see that he loved her. No one had ever looked at her like that. Suddenly River remembered her mother's voice, telling her favorite story to her baby girl. Her mother and father had been separated for a time, and her father had written the most beautiful letter to her mother and her mother often repeated the words to River over and over. You and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords. And we will be together, always and forever.

River saw that bond in the Doctor's eyes. “Yes,” River whispered. “Yes, I will marry you.”

As the happy couple celebrated and whispered words of love to each other in the simple hut, a celebration of a darker nature was taking place at the palace. A maid was laying out Princess Clara's wedding dress for the evening's festivities. Clara opened the box the queen had brought her. It was a beautiful diamond tiara. It's a bit small, she thought as she settled the tiara on her head and admired herself in the mirror.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor was lading out the last of the soup for River late in the day when he heard a shout. “Doctor, Doctor are you here?” 

“Jack!” the Doctor went and opened the door and beckoned him inside. “I didn't expect to see you this soon.”

“I didn't expect to come back this soon, but something has happened. Thank you for the well marked path, and the tip about the apples. I was able to find you more quickly than I thought I would.” Jack came in and went to River's side. He clucked his tongue at her bruises and marks and kissed her on the forehead. He stood and said, “Clara and Harold are getting married tonight.”

“What?” The Doctor and River said together. 

Jack sat down and said, “Clara is marrying Harold. And she's told everyone in the palace that high ranking officials of Guilder are responsible for her kidnapping. Everyone believes her, including the king and queen. They will marry tonight, and then make a public announcement tomorrow to the people. Harold is going to declare war in the name of his bride.”

River shook her head, “But you told her about Harold, right? Do you think she is being coerced into saying this? His she is prisoner because you came after me?”

The Doctor put his head in his hands and shook his head. “I'm afraid that she isn't. I suspect she is a willing participant. I saw it, I saw it in her. She wants the power, she wants to be queen. Jack, what do you think?” Jack nodded in agreement.

The Doctor stood up. “So, this is it. I didn't think it would be so soon, but we have to go. We have to get Kavorian and take our story to the king and queen. We cannot let him start this war! Can we get there before the public announcement?”

“If we go now,” Jack said. He felt like he had been on a horse for days and was weary, but he knew the Doctor was right. “River, are you okay? Can you ride?”

River stood. She was feeling much stronger. She also knew that the Doctor was right, the time was now. “Yes, let's go.”

They quickly made their way out of the Fire Swamp and onto the horses Jack had left at the edge. They retrieved Kavorian from Vastra's and rode through the night back to the palace.

–

Harold and Clara stood in an ornate chapel before an old man. “Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togevah today. Mawwage, that bwessed awwangement.....”

–

The Doctor and his companions arrived at the palace mid morning the next day. “I need to see the King, immediately!” he shouted to the guards who met him at the door. He was known enough at the palace to get in, but the King's advisor stopped him in the hall. 

“The King and Queen are in their private chambers with the Prince and his new bride. You cannot disturb them.”

The Doctor was getting angry and flustered, they had to listen to him! He opened his mouth to yell when River put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. River was calm and respectful and said, “Kind Sir, we have captured the woman who is responsible for the kidnapping of Princess Clara.” River inclined her head to the bound and gagged Kavorian at the end of Jack's sword. “I am sure the King will want to hear her story and gather all the evidence before the public announcement is made.” 

The advisor looked at Kavorian and decided that perhaps this woman was right. He disappeared down a hallway for a short time and then came back and beckoned them forth. 

They entered a small council chamber and bowed before the King and Queen. “Doctor!” the elderly king called him forward. “I am so happy to see you. I was told you were dead, but I didn't believe it!”

“And a wise King you are, Your Majesty. But I am afraid that I have returned with unpleasant news. May I speak?”

Harold stepped forward, “Your Majesty, Father, this man has been consorting with the Dread Pirate Davros. He cannot be trusted to speak the truth.”

“And you have never been been able to be trusted to speak the truth, Harold. I want to hear him. But I especially want to hear what she has to say,” and he pointed at Kavorian.

The Doctor told the King what he knew, that Kavorian had been paid by Harold to kidnap Clara in order to drive war between Florin and Guilder. Clara clutched at Harold's arm, “No, it's not true!” she cried out.

“Clara, my dear,” the King said, “Is this the woman that kidnapped you?” Clara didn't know how to answer. She looked back and forth between Harold, the King, and the Doctor. If she told the truth, would it ruin her and Harold's story? Her eyes darted back and forth, her lip trembling.

“Let me tell you more of my story, Your Majesty. Maybe that will help.” The Doctor told the story of how he and River had followed Kavorian. He told them about Skree and the giant and how both men had specifically said that Kavorian had Clara. He told them about how they had found Clara themselves at her house and had rescued her. River and Jack both swore to the king the truth of the matter.

“Bring the woman forth,” the King said, and signaled for the guards to come into the room. The guards untied Kavorian and ungagged her, but kept her at the end of a sword. “It is obvious that you were a willing participant in this terrible matter. You will be punished. But I command that you will tell me the truth. If you lie to me, you will be executed immediately. If you tell me the truth, you will be humanely treated. Were you hired by officials from Guilder, or by Prince Harold?”

Kavorian bowed her head and was about to speak when Harold rushed forward with his sword toward Kavorian. He was full of rage and would murder her before she spoke. River reacted quickly and drew her sword and blocked his attack. Harold shoved at River and knocked her off her feet. The King ordered the guards to grab Harold. Clara screamed and the room erupted in chaos.

On the floor, River watched as Kavorian ran from the room. River scrambled up and followed her.


	19. Chapter 19

River chased Kavorian through the halls of the palace, her sword in her hand. Kavorian ran through a set of doors into a large banquet hall. She ran for the servant's door at the back of the hall, but River was right behind her and managed to push her off course, sending Kavorian flying into the wall. Kavorian had managed to grab a sword from a guard and turned on River, advancing on her. “I taught you everything you know. You cannot beat me.”

“You taught me to hate, Kavorian, which probably is everything you know. But I am so much more than that.” River blocked each of Kavorian's attacks. Swords clanged as the women fought. River was not at her strongest, but neither was Kavorian after being locked up in a cellar and the all night ride. 

“Oh come on Melody, you are not special. You are still that same scared brat I took all those years ago. Are you still sad about how I killed your Daddy?”

River faltered only for a moment at the mention of her father, but it was enough for Kavorian to slash River's arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the red blood coming up through her shirt, but it didn't matter. This was the end for Madame Kavorian. 

River advanced on her, her father's sword flying in her hand. She forced Kavorian back, and when Kavorian tripped over a chair, River put the sword to her heart. 

“Is it over?” River asked the Doctor, who had appeared in the doorway.

“Yes. The King has pronounced Harold guilty.”

“You hear that, Kavorian. The King knows. I could let you go back now, and he said he would treat you humanely. But you know what? You are right. You made me what I am, the woman standing over you with a sword. And you are about to be very sorry for that. My name is Melody Pond. You killed my parents. Prepare to die.”

“Melody, please,” Kavorian said. “I can give you..”

“You can give me what? Money? Power?” River's eyes narrowed at her. “I want my parents back you fucking bitch!” and River ran the sword through her heart. Kavorian breathed her last and River crumpled to the floor in a heap.

The Doctor ran over to her and gathered her in his arms. He tore at his shirt and bound her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. River rested her head against his shoulder, “Doctor I know you don't approve of killing....”

“Hush now. The fucking bitch deserved it.”

–

When everyone had reconvened in the chamber room, the King pronounced his sentence.

“Harold you and your new bride are exiled from Florin. You will live out your days on the Island of Clom. You will be overjoyed I'm sure to hear that I received word this morning that your sister and her husband, the Prince of Canton, have had a son. I will name him the heir to the throne of Florin. Perhaps in time your selfishness and lust for power will diminish and your sister will be more lenient with you, but as long as I am King of Florin, you will never be seen in this land again.”

Clara was crying but Harold was not. He was livid, and his eyes narrowed on the Doctor and River. The Doctor gulped and knew that for Harold, this was not over, not by a long shot.

After Harold and Clara were escorted out, the King stood and came over to the Doctor and his friends. “You have saved our kingdom from a bitter war. You have saved the lives of many fathers, husbands, and children. Our thanks are not enough.” The three bowed low before the King.

“Now, Doctor, you have not introduced me to this lovely woman who is with you.”

The Doctor straightened in pride and gave his sideways smile, “Your Majesty, may I present Miss Melody Pond. Without her, I would not have made it here alive. And she has graciously agreed to become my wife.”

“Pond? I haven't heard that name in years. The maker of the Centurion Sword?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. My father was the last of the Ponds, the last Centurion Sword maker.”

The King took River's hand and kissed it. “Your father made me the most beautiful sword when I was a youth.” The king waved his hand and his advisor pulled a sword from a mounting on the wall behind the throne. The King took the sword and presented it to River. “Please, take this sword as a wedding present. And I would be honored if you would let me bless your nuptials.”


	20. Epilogue

The day of the wedding arrived. River and the Doctor stood before the crowd in the chapel, glowing with happiness. Morning sun streamed through the windows and danced off of River's curls. River wore a simple gown, dark green in color with gold thread worked around the neck and cuffs. A simple leather belt held her sword at her hip. The Doctor looked handsome in a brown coat with red stripes, the sword at his hip the gift from the King. 

After they were pronounced husband and wife, the Doctor lifted his hand to his wife's face and kissed her. Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think we all know what that kiss looked like. :)
> 
> I'm glad we got to our happily ever after, but I'm kind of sad it's over. Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end. And to my regular commentors, you guys carried me through. Knowing you were loving the story as much as I did helped me so much. Thank you!


End file.
